Conventional portable X-ray equipment is heavy, bulky and inconvenient to move and deploy for use. The high voltage required to operate the X-ray tube customarily requires extremely large and heavy electrical components to provide the desired stepped up direct current driving voltage for the X-ray tube. For this reason, operation of X-ray inspection equipment in the field has involved considerable inconvenience for the user. Consequently, a significant need has developed for lightweight, portable X-ray inspection equipment which can be readily stored, transported, deployed and used at successive different field locations.